ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Skill Ups: A Guide by Kyrial
Skilling Up Singing/Instruments I will state that Enfeebling songs that are resisted will give skillups, so you might want to change that. When I was a Level 47 Bard, I capped my Stringed Instrument from resisted Requiems on Robber Crabs in the Boyahda Tree. So yes, for songs, even if they are resisted, they will still give skillups. (I'll leave it to you to change it, seeing as this is your guide rather than an official article.) --Demitel 17:30, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for the info. :) I'll update it now. --Kyrial 08:29, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Goldfish in sea (assuming you have done CoP) do not attack unless you damage them so you may spam threnodies and lullaby as much as desired. Capping Evasion on DC mobs nice guide :) nice to see one on the wiki for skilling up. but i wanted to addess something: you said 'Evasion skill is raised by getting hit with physical attacks by mobs Even Match or higher to your skill level, similar to how weapon skills work.' while it makes sense that it would work this way, i (i'm confused about this too) got the final skillup to cap my evasion from 199.something to 200 on a decent challenge lamia fatedealer at the zone from caederva mire to arrapago reef. it's possible that evasion works differently? i'm not sure why this happened, seems a bit glitchy... but thought you'd like to know for the sake of completeness. --Eleri 09:31, 17 August 2006 (EDT) :Hmm, that's odd. It shouldn't be possible, but I'll look into it and see if I can figure it out. --Kyrial 15:43, 17 August 2006 (EDT) :Also, just thinking of this now, but are you sure it was DC? Most of the time when I check the Lamia Fatedealer there, she is EM to me, not DC. I know I've seen her check DC a few times, though. Just making sure here. --Kyrial 10:36, 24 August 2006 (EDT) ::positive. i was trying to solo for a key before they put the ??? key there available once per conquest (unaware that lamiae didn't drop lamia fang key, lol). she kicked my ass quite frankly, but every time i zoned out of the reef i'd check her, and if she was em i'd pull her, zone her, and let her repop dc. ::like i said, it's probably just glithchy/buggy and can be ignored. i don't know. just putting it out there. ^^ --Eleri 12:16, 26 August 2006 (EDT) I capped my evasion on 75 Thief in The Boyahda Tree on Steelshells that /checked Decent Challenge. --Drinian 21:22, 5 September 2006 (EDT) As another report of skilling up beyond EM, I was a 38pup with the sharpshot frame and head in Vunkerl Inlet (S) killing Wandering Saplings (33-36). The sharpshot has a C+ in melee, and it skilled up to 104 skill on a monster that gave 86 xp (probably -2 levels, so 36). C+ at 36 is 103, so this suggests that you can be at least one level lower. --Bawb 07:58, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ---- The NPCs that fight with you in Besieged are very useful for skilling up Enhancing and Healing magic; they give skillups like casting attack magic on high level mobs. I capped Enhancing Magic for my WHM by Hasting NPCs and spamming Shell when things were slow, and Healing by following General Zazarg around and spamming small Cures. Enfeebling is easiest to level with Dia, since it is never resisted. Also, I've definitely gotten Throwing skillups hitting for 0 in the past month; I think the 0 damage skillup nerf only applied to melee weapons. --Valyana 00:28, 6 September 2006 (EDT) ---- A very easy way to level Healing Magic is to spam cure spells on a non-agro, non-undead mob (I used Colibri in Bhaflau Thickets). The cure spell will have no effect but you gain skill as if you were attacking with it. :Wow, that works? o.O I wish I'd known that before I got my healing to 276. XD --Kyrial 13:08, 8 November 2006 (EST) :I'm not seeing it on lesser colibri at the appropriate level, and colibri way above my level. Seral 02:34, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :I believe that this used to work, but was nerfed in an update a few months ago. --Valyana 11:21, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Divine and Enfeebling can be leveled against the Hpemde type mobs in Al'Taieu. They will not attack as long as they take no damage. So use Flash, Paralyze, and Slow on them for skillups. I have yet to come up with a nice easy way to level Enhancing. --AndyWanKenobi 20:20, 29 October 2006 (EST) :Yeah, I forgot to mention that in the tips. I'll put that in now; thanks. --Kyrial 13:08, 8 November 2006 (EST) Article for Move Move - It might be easier to find this page if it was a sub page of Skill Ups. --Drinian 17:09, 7 September 2006 (EDT) Result of MOV Discussion: No Move --Mierin 17:16, 18 September 2006 (EDT) Evasion You can get skill from evading a mob. Very much confirmed. --Dragonspight 19:47, 20 November 2006 (EST) Shadows are Checked before evasion you can't get evasion skill ups when you have shadows. Yonko 17:13, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :This is definitely not true. I've been skilling up my evasion on THF every time I level, and I've gotten plenty of evasion skillups with shadows up. --Kyrie 17:00, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Puppetmaster's Automatons I'd add this myself, but since it is a guide and a bit more personal of an article, I will just suggest it. Puppetmaster's Automatons have their own combat skills, and although they don't have the same names as character skills, they do quite match up with them. * Melee Skill would be Sword for Valoredge Frame and Club for the other frames. * Range Skill would be Marksmanship. * Magic Skill would be Healing Magic, Enhancing Magic, Elemental Magic, Enfeebling Magic, and Dark Magic. I understand that since the main reason people may look at that first chart is to see what jobs have a certain rating in a given weapon, but due to the nature of the guide itself, and the fact that Automatons do skill up the same way characters do, I thought they should be included somehow...Maybe a separate chart, with the same format as the first, but Melee/Range/Magic would be the rows. Just some thoughts~ - Hiachi 08:16, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :To be honest, I never really thought about that... but it's a good idea. I'll see about incorporating it into the article. --Kyrie 17:01, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Cool, thanks! - Hiachi 00:27, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Skill ups when hitting for 0 If a mob gains stoneskin (like crabs like to do) and you hit for 0, though you are taking down some of their stoneskin, then you can get skill up from that. I just had that happen. I just hit a Colibri for 0 + 8 ice damage and got a skill up on my dagger. Qweenneko 22:43, March 17, 2010 (UTC) FYI: The skill up occurs even when you hit for 0 because, while you're hitting the monster for 0 you're hitting the stoneskin for positive damage, which is what matters. I believe the true way of looking at it is from your weapon's perspective, did it do damage to anything in the game. If yes, a skill up is possible; if no, then no skill up is possible. Unfortunately not all damage done by a weapon shows up in the chat log. --IBHalliwell (talk) 13:39, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Making the skill table easier to read Just as a suggestion, maybe you could add the header for the by-level skill cap chart every 10 or 20 levels. Just so you don't have to scroll all the way to the top for those of us near the bottom. Elemental Skill Up on DC... I just skilled up my Elemental Magic skill with my BLM on a Decent Challenge Goblin Shaman in Middle Delkfutt. Twice. I had 94 skill (I reached 95 on the second one), and was synched 31 ; the table says that DC shouldn't make me skill up beyond 93 at this level. The first time, I thought I had missed something for sure, I checked the wrong mob, or something like that, even though I verified again in the log. Then it happened again on another mob that checked as DC (another Goblin Shaman). Either the table is wrong, either any skill can skill up on DC mobs by some glitch that happened twice to me in 5 minutes, or... I really don't know on that one : / I think it had something to do with the level synch for some reason... I know that picture isn't a proof since i took it after capping elemental on a EM, there's no proof that it's the same mob being checked and all that, but still : http://img824.imageshack.us/img824/6673/gobdc.png And then just as I was writing this, it happened to me again, on Dark Magic this time, 2 times in the same battle... http://img717.imageshack.us/img717/5903/gobdc2.png Strangely, it only happened on Goblin Shaman. We fought some other DC gobs, and none gave me skill ups... Now I think I've never been as lost as I am now on this game. ::Edit : I capped elemental and dark, level upped (well, the synch did), and here I am skill upping again on DC goblin shaman on a constant basis. So... Well, I'll just forget everything I knew about "how to skill up" for a few hours and stop wondering about it before my brain decides to log off. --Eibon 17:37, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::There was an update that changed minimum skillup levels from mobs from EM to DC. :) --Calliste-Siren 13:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Requested Updates for this Guide First, thank you so very much for this skill up guide. I've been referring to it each time I solo over the last several weeks. I noticed on the practical side it could use an update for the new monster areas, such as those found with Grounds of Valor. I'm mentioning this here, as I'm not sure if we're allowed to update a guide created by someone else. Even, if it is OK, I'd prefer to have the original author give us his perspective of the new information, changes, etc. After all a guide is his perspective based upon experience unique to him. Another way of looking at it is if others update a guide, it stops being the perspective of the author and becomes something else, at least IMHO. --IBHalliwell (talk) 13:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Another note I'd like to point out is you can skill up against an EP or even monsters not worthwhile to you, as long as the skill you're working on is low enough. What matters is the job level of the skill. For example: I was fighting EP level Gigas and getting Parrying skill ups and another time not worthwhile for throwing skills. Bottom line is you need to examine each skill and its equivalent job level individually. --IBHalliwell (talk) 13:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Healing/Enhancing/Blue Options Something I've been doing recently, having seen people spamming spells, and wondering it myself, for these three skills (Blue Magic, Healing, Enhancing), is spamming. You can cure spam for healing, the Bar/Bar-ra spells make good enhancing spam, and Pollen makes a good blue magic spam, and as you're always DC+ to yourself, you will be able to go anywhere you can cast magic to spam this. Suggested Macros: /ma Cure /ma Pollen Put this in all 6 lines of a macro, or do it solo and make the last line /p where the number is your prefered call sound, and just keep casting the macro until you're out of MP, and then rest. /ma Barfira Replace the -ra with the normal if you're doing it as Red or Rune instead of White. My suggestion here is cast all 6 elements, ending with your corresponding Blizzard, because of the distinct sound of Barblizzara/Barblizzard finishing. Again, cast, rest, repeat. Don't have to use these, but they're my suggestions, and what I've used; if the guide maker is still doing stuff, they're free to be put into the guide proper for leveling these three magic skills. Sandhorn (talk) 17:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC)